Guide devices for guiding a furniture pull-out, which can be moved in relation to a furniture body, for example, pull-out guides for drawers, have already been known for a long time. Furthermore, it is known to equip such guide devices with functional devices, for example, with a self-retracting device, by means of which the moveable piece of furniture, in particular, the drawer, after a certain closing travel of the drawer, retracts automatically or in a power-assisted manner into the closed position.
In addition, it is known to provide guide devices with functional devices in the form of a damping device, by which it is possible to damp the retraction and/or extension movement of the moveable piece of furniture into the closing and/or opening position. Furthermore, it is known to provide adjustment devices, with which the position of the moveable piece of furniture with respect to the guide device can be changed. Such adjustment devices include, in particular, side, depth, height and/or tilt adjustment devices.
Usually several of the aforementioned functional devices are combined with each other. In this case the task of keeping the functional devices functionally effective during the side, depth and/or height adjustment of the moveable piece of furniture with respect to the guide device is often a problem, if said functional devices consist of components, which are moved on the furniture pull-out and, therefore, are moved with it at the same time, and stationary components, since the moveable piece of furniture will jump off the converging track of the components as a result of the adjustment.